The present invention relates generally to networking technology, and more particularly to a network that is ring ordered, dynamically reconfigurable, and utilizes an existing communications system.
Networks are typically used to allow nodes, frequently computers, to communicate with one another. In this way, electronic mail, data files, and other information can be exchanged among computers. The computers may, for example, be located in a common office, or alternatively separated from each other by great distances.
Present-day networks typically utilize technologies which are hard wired and use special-purpose cables and circuitry. For example, a local-area network (LAN) connecting computers within an office may use an Ethernet topology. In this situation, a special cable must be run from the server to each computer in the network. Such a network is also generally not easily reconfigured. If a computer needs to be added or removed from the network, the entire network must first be taken down, reconfigured, and then turned back on. No dynamic reconfiguration is usually possible; a node cannot be added or removed from the network while other nodes on the network continue to communicate with one another.
Wide-area networks (WANs) that allow communication among computers separated from one another by great distances have similar weaknesses. Rather than utilizing existing telecommunications systems, such as two data channel-one control channel systems like Integrated Services Digital Network (ISDN), they tend to require special, highly sophisticated cabling and circuitry. Moreover, wide-area networks typically cannot be assimilated seamlessly with local-area networks except through other special-purpose interfaces. Wide-area networks are also usually incapable of dynamic reconfiguration.
A further deficiency with present-day local-area and wide-area networks is that each computer residing on a particular network typically remains connected to the network all the time, regardless of whether the computer is communicating with another computer or not. This means that the cabling used to connect computers into a network must be dedicated solely for the purpose of networking. The line that connects a particular computer to a server in a local-area networking environment, for example, cannot be used for any other purpose. Forced constant connection to a network also becomes expensive in the situation where a user of a computer connected to such a network is charged on a per-minute basis for the connection.
There is a need, therefore, for networking technology that utilizes general-purpose lines, such as existing telecommunications systems like ISDN, instead of special-purpose cables and circuitry. There is also a need for networking technology that allows for the dynamic reconfiguration of a network, so that computers can be added to or removed from the network without disturbing existing communication among the other computers. Finally, there is a need for networking technology that enables a computer to be connected to a network only when it actually needs to communicate with another computer, instead of having to remain constantly connected to the network, and thus potentially incurring connect-time charges.
A ring-ordered dynamically reconfigurable computer network utilizes an existing communications system. A first embodiment of the invention comprises a plurality of nodes. Each node is coupled to the existing communications system by two data channels and a control channel. The network is established by each data channel of each node connecting operably to a data channel of another node, so that all the nodes are ordered in a ring. The control channel of each node is operably connected to a switch of the existing communications system. In the first embodiment a network manager establishes the network, facilitates communication among the nodes, and dynamically reconfigures the network without disturbing communication among the nodes.
In a second embodiment of the invention each node for joining a peer-to-peer ring-ordered dynamically reconfigurable computer network of a plurality of nodes utilizing an existing communications system contains a network manager, while in a third embodiment of the invention a network adaptor is used to connect a node to such a network. Both of these embodiments also have network management capability providing the option of a node connecting to the network only when it actually needs to communicate with another node.
The present invention overcomes problems found in the prior art. The nodes in the present invention connect in a ring-ordered network by utilizing an existing communications system, not special-purpose cables. The network manager of the present invention allows for dynamic reconfiguration of the network, which enables nodes to be added to or removed from the network without having to first take the entire network down. The network managers also provides for the advantage of allowing a node to connect to the network only when it actually needs to communicate with another node. Other and further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following description and by reference to the accompanying drawings.